In general, the laundry machine removes various kinds of contaminants from clothes and beddings by using a softening action of detergent, friction of water flow and impacts applied to laundry caused by rotation of a pulsator or a drum. Current full automatic laundry machine carries out a series of courses of washing, rinsing, spinning, and so on automatically without intermittent handling of a user.
It is a current trend that demands for the drum type washing machine increase gradually, which, not only enables to reduce a total height, but also does not cause problems of entangling and crumpling of the laundry compared to a pulsator type laundry machine in which a washing tub rotates in an upright position.
A structure of the drum type washing machine will be described briefly. The drum type washing machine is provided with a body cabinet which forms an exterior of the drum type washing machine, a tub in the body cabinet supported by dampers and springs for holding washing water, and a cylindrical drum in the tub for placing the laundry therein, wherein the drum has driving power applied thereto by a driving unit for washing the laundry placed therein.
The drum type washing machine inevitably causes vibration due to rotation force of the drum, eccentricity of the laundry, and the like at the time the drum rotates for washing or spinning the laundry introduced to the drum, and the vibration caused by the rotation of the drum is transmitted to an outside of the drum type washing machine through the tub and the cabinet.
Consequently, in order to prevent the vibration from transmitting to the cabinet from the drum through the tub, springs and dampers are provided between the tub and the cabinet for buffering and damping the vibration of the tub, without fail.
In the meantime, the drum type washing machine is mostly installed, not independently, but in conformity with an existing installation environment (for an example, a sink environment or a built-in environment). Therefore, it is required that a size of the drum type washing machine is limited to the installation environment.
Thus, because change of an inside structure of the drum type washing machine is limited by the spring and damper which are provided for damping the vibration between the tub and the cabinet, and the installation environment of the drum type washing machine is limited, change of the size of the drum type washing machine itself is limited.
In the meantime, currently, in order to increase an amount of washing and users convenience, many researches and developments are undergoing for increasing a washing capacity of the laundry machine. However, above limitations impose many difficulties on the increasing of the size of the tub for increasing the washing capacity in an existing drum type washing machine structure.
Consequently, a variety of structures of laundry machines are being developed for increasing the washing capacity.